megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Unbreakable Tie
Unbreakable Tie est le thème d'introduction de la version PSP de Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Asami Izawa et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Paroles Opening ver. :Really gotta keep it going going :Deep down yeah knowing knowing :What's gonna happen next? Unknown :Can't keep my eyes closed man it's gone :Looked every where for my identity :Hooked every where did I belong to an entity? :I don't know where have I gone wrong? :Wanna try me but you only got hate :Only interested in my fate :And insincerity's not my way :Any interference dodge them away :Let there be light :In the dark night :Gotta get it back it's time I get it back :I wanna bring it back to the good old days :Times I get sick and tired of the whole situation :But I'll never let them hold me down :Cause I know I got faith and courage to go on now :Both moonlight shines :And sun shines down on us :Two is one and I can't lie no more oh :I can't heal :If I keep on running away from my own fate Full ver. :Really gotta keep it going going :Deep down yeah knowing knowing :What's gonna happen next? Unknown :Can't keep my eyes closed man it's gone :Looked every where for my identity :Hooked every where did I belong to an entity? :I don't know where have I gone wrong? :Wanna try me but you only got hate :Only interested in my fate :And insincerity's not my way :Any interference dodge them away :Let there be light :In the dark night :Gotta get it back it's time I get it back :I wanna bring it back to the good old days :Times I get sick and tired of the whole situation :But I'll never let them hold me down :Cause I know I got faith and courage to go on now :Both moonlight shines :And sun shines down on us :Two is one and I can't lie no more oh :I can't heal :If I keep on running away from my own fate :Smack down :What's holding me back now :Get my knapsack and pack now :Attack now like balalalala and bang bow :In a messy place gotta get messy :Interesting, kid gets busy :Ain't no body can hold hold me down :Too much of anything can :Destroy the ties you gradually gained :Some take the risk for higher demand :I chose to be me who I am :Constant battle against my shadow :Cuz I gotta get it back it's time I get it back :I wanna bring it back to the good old days :Times I lose sight, get lost in the dark :But I know I won't lose my final destination :Cause I know that you are right there truly believing in me :Both moonlight shines :And sun shines down on us :Two is one and I can't lie no more oh :I can't heal :If I keep on running away from my own fate :Night and day gotta fight on everyday :To the place of my final destiny :I don't care :If it's not what we expected nothing's gonna stop me Catégorie:Chansons Persona 2